


tossing through my veins, caressing my bones

by mrobrotzly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Coming Untouched, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Riding, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Potions (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] He didn’t know why this side effect happened and obviously he didn’t want to ask the other Witchers, if Lambert knew that Geralt craved affection like a domesticated animal he would laugh for the rest of their lives.He preferred the times he felt restless, it's much easier to burn energy than to find someone who was willing to give attention to a Witcher who, for some reason, felt an overwhelming desire to be pampered and loved.Witchers shouldn't feel that way.Geralt was wondering if it's better to go hunting for something, set his mind on another task that would help him get distracted, or go back to camp when a scent invaded his nostrils. Honeysuckle, cedarwood, wood polishing oil and something that made him warm up as if he were under the sunshine.Jaskier.He forgot for a moment, caught in the adrenaline after battle, but Jaskier would understand. They're together now. Jaskier would give him the touches, the affection, the attention he so longed for. [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 493





	tossing through my veins, caressing my bones

**Author's Note:**

> always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡

Geralt took a deep breath, the potion still burning in his veins, he knew what he looked like, eyes pitch black, pale skin, veins decorating him, a sight that would make people run and scream _"monster!"_ \- as they did a few times in the past. But that wasn't what bothered him at the moment - he's far away from civilization - what bothered him was that the fight had been much easier than he predicted and, of course, short-lived. Now, he had nothing to focus on except for his itchy, sensitive skin, his senses even more heightened and the burning sensation that went up through his body. He whimpered - and yes, he realized the sound he made, cursing all the gods for _that_ side effect he would have to deal with.

It happened rarely, the potion making him feel like a fucking _tammed_ and _abandoned_ animal, yearning for some attention, some touch and - fuck he hated that feeling - someone to just caress him, to made him forget the way blood pounding in his ears. Usually when this happened he would return to his camp and sit next to Roach, letting her rest her snout on his head and wait.

It's shameful the way he felt like a lost puppy.

He didn’t know why this side effect happened and obviously he didn’t want to ask the other Witchers, if Lambert knew that Geralt craved affection like a domesticated animal he would laugh for the rest of their lives.

He preferred the times he felt restless, it's much easier to burn energy than to find someone who was willing to give attention to a Witcher who, for some reason, felt an overwhelming desire to be pampered and loved.

Witchers shouldn't feel that way.

Geralt was wondering if it's better to go hunting for something, set his mind on another task that would help him get distracted, or go back to camp when a scent invaded his nostrils. Honeysuckle, cedarwood, wood polishing oil and something that made him warm up as if he were under the sunshine. _Jaskier._

He forgot for a moment, caught in the adrenaline after battle, but Jaskier would understand. They're together now. Jaskier would give him the touches, the affection, the attention he so longed for. 

He whimpered again, but this time he knew that if he had a tail he would be wagging it.

He arrived at the camp in record time, the bard was sitting on a log near where Roach resting, gently strumming the lute and humming low. The Witcher stepped firmly on the floor making noise to show he was there, Jaskier gave a slight jump.

"Geralt!" he said, putting the lute aside and quickly approaching "You came back earlier than I thought you would. Are you okay?"

It's practically routine, Jaskier looked him up and down with wide, worried eyes, searching for injuries and Geralt felt his heart melting, knowing that the bard was never terrified or disgusted by his appearance.

Jaskier brought the palm of his hand to the Witcher's face, caressing the black veins, Geralt closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, and made a low sound of approval.

Sound that the bard didn't expect to hear.

"Are you okay, Geralt?" it's possible to hear the concern in his voice, he tried to pull his hand away to make sure the Witcher wasn't hurt, but Geralt didn't let him, covering the hand with his own, turning his face and giving a brief kiss on the palm.

"Geralt, talk to me" Jaskier asked, moving his thumb slightly over Geralt's cheekbone, he knew how sensitive Cat left him around his eyes.

"Potion" he said, but the bard already suspected that "Side effect."

"Bad one?" Geralt shook his head, pulling Jaskier and wrapping his arms around the bard's waist, burying his face in the curve of his neck. "Does anything hurt?" he denied it again.

Jaskier shivered when he felt the Witcher sniffing him, tightening his grip, without worrying about the blood that's drying on his armor and soiling the bard's doublet.

"I'm here" he said, stroking his white hair and listening to the Witcher humming softly. They stayed like that for a moment until Jaskier tried to walk away, Geralt let out a noise that sounded like a snarl, nuzzling his nose on Jaskier's neck.

The bard chuckled softly.

"You have to take off your armor before the blood dries, you get cranky when you can't clean it properly" he said, Geralt raised his head and _pouted._

He really pouted.

Jaskier smiled at him, somewhat delighted and somewhat trying to hide his laughter, the fact that Geralt was still _visibly_ under the effects of the potion made it even more amusing.

"What is it?" he asked, again trying to get away at least a little "What exactly is this side effect?"

Geralt grunted, averting his eyes - even though Jaskier couldn't quite make out what he's looking at, since his eyes were still black - feeling his face getting hot, thanking the mutations for the fact that he couldn't blush.

"I-" he started to say, thinking of the best way to explain it, Jaskier came out of his embrace and he whimpered "Don’t" he quickly said, hugging the bard again.

“I'm still here, Geralt” Jaskier caressed the Witcher's back “Why are you acting like this?”

Geralt grunted, hiding his face in the bard's shoulder, his fingers sliding over the doublet's fabric and he replied "Potion."

This time Jaskier laughed.

"Is that the side effect?" he lifted Geralt's chin with his fingers, making the Witcher look at him "You. All needy?"

"Touch me" he said quietly, reaching for the bard's fingers that were still holding his face "I want- I need- touch me."

"Why?" the bard asked, his other hand sliding down Geralt's back smoothly.

"I don't know- I just-" he grunted again and went back to hiding his face in the bard's shoulder "Stay."

Jaskier smiled amused. If it's touch and affection that Geralt needed, he could give it. _Oh, and he would._

"Okay" he replied "I'll give you as much attention as you want, Geralt, until you ask me to stop" the Witcher made an approving sound "But only if you take off your armor first."

He nodded, moving away reluctantly and letting Jaskier work and untie it. Jaskier hummed low and Geralt never took his eyes off his face, he was impatient, he wanted the warmth of the bard's body next to his.

He saw Jaskier bite his lips in concentration, the tip of his tongue appearing now and then and he really wanted to kiss him. But Geralt didn't move, waiting for the troubadour to finish.

"There" he said, placing the pieces on the floor, next to both their bags, later he would manage to clean them, Geralt raised his arm, reaching out to touch Jaskier, but was interrupted "Not yet" the bard said and the Witcher pouted, frowning "Take off your shirt and lie on your bedroll."

He said it more as a command than a suggestion and was obeyed quickly, he smiled, watching Geralt toss his shirt to the side and lay on his back. Jaskier allowed himself to savor the sight of that chest and muscular arms, the black veins also appeared on his biceps and the bard had the sudden desire to trace it with his tongue. But first he would do that to every scar on the Witcher's skin.

The Witcher was still staring at him without saying a word. Jaskier approached, crawling and positioning himself over him, Geralt's hip between his knees.

Geralt felt his eyes widen and his heart speed up as much as the mutations allowed... Oh, _that_ kind of attention... Okay, it would be even better than he expected.

Jaskier smiled, lowering his body and brushing his lips over Geralt's, the response was immediate, the Witcher moving forward, but the bard stopped him.

"Don't move," he said, kissing the corner of his mouth, pressing his lips over his jaw "Let me take care of you."

Jaskier bit a spot on his neck that made Geralt feel his whole body shiver, he kissed the exposed skin, lowering his lips to his shoulder, pressing the tip of his tongue to an old scar, watching the Witcher closing his eyes.

His hand caressed, pressing the nail lightly, the side of his pale body, Geralt let out a broken breath. Jaskier smiled, lowering his face further, giving open-mouthed kisses across his chest until he brushed his lips over the Witcher's nipple.

Geralt controlled himself not to arch his back, wanting more of the touch. The bard made an approving sound and nibbled lightly, hearing a short groan in response.

"I always forget how sensitive you are" he said, sucking on his nipple, Geralt moaned low. Jaskier put his hand on the other, nipping lightly, caressing around, while still pressing his tongue across the scars on the Witcher's chest, trailing each one, nibbling on the most faint ones - the ones he was sure didn't bother anymore.

Geralt curled his fingers on the bedroll, Jaskier asked him not to move and he really wanted to obey, but the bard's hair looked so soft, he wanted to wrap his fingers there. 

Jaskier went forward just to feel the bulge growing in the Witcher's trousers. He retraced his movements in reverse, his tongue running up the Witcher's body, licking his nipple again and he only stopped to face at the pitch black eyes.

He pulled Geralt into a kiss, already allowing tongues to participate, Geralt groaned in his mouth like he was hungry for it. It was intense and deep and they continued like this until they didn't know who was controlling the act, the Witcher wrapped his arms around Jaskier's body, pulling him down, dragging their cocks together.

Jaskier moaned, stopping the kiss and hearing a growl in response.

"I told you not to move" he replied, trying to get out of the embrace, ignoring the urge to grind against Geralt's.

"Jaskier" the Witcher tried to growl again but it sounded more like a whimper, and released him, resting his own arms beside his body.

"Don't worry, dear heart" the bard smiled "I'll take care of you."

Jaskier ran his fingers over the bulge, watching Geralt close his eyes from the sudden contact, and started unbuttoning the Witcher's pants.

He loved to see it: Geralt's cock hard and flushed, just waiting for him. Jaskier pulled the pants down just enough for the length to be free and wrapped his hand around the base, feeling the Witcher's hips jerk slightly. With one hand he slowly ran his thumb over the tip, while the other went up and down even more slowly.

"Jaskier" Geralt whimpered again, mouth open, breathing hard, the bard smirked, he gripped a little harder, twisting his wrist in a quick movement. Geralt moaned, but soon made a sound of protest, as Jaskier removed his hand.

The bard chuckled, giving a brief kiss on Geralt's lips, before sliding his body over the other, lying down, his face between the Witcher's legs. Geralt held the bedroll even tighter, examining the mischievous smile on Jaskier's face and feeling the warm breath on his throbbing cock.

The bard licked his lips, staring at Geralt before lowering his head and licking the tip so quickly that the Witcher didn't even have time to react sonorously, feeling the sounds stuck in his throat, he just needed to feel the shock that rose in his body by the simple contact again. Jaskier was using his hands, stroking slowly as he smirked.

"Jaskier" he moaned, sounding broken, his skin still itched missing the bard's body's heat on him and his cock was painfully hard, it wouldn't be long before he's begging for relief and the bard knew it well.

Jaskier brought his lips close to the side of the shaft, moving them up until he finally wrapped them around the tip, his tongue tracing the slit.

Geralt watched as his cock disappeared into the bard's mouth, the heat that enveloped him bordering on _too much_ thanks to the potion that sharpened his senses, his knuckles turning white with the strength that he grabbed the bedroll.

Geralt tried not to close his eyes, looking at the blue orbs he felt he could get lost there.

The bard felt the pre come on his tongue, taking his mouth off just to pass his finger through the slit and licked it off his thumb - Geralt knew it was kind of a performance, but, _fuck,_ if that wasn't extremely hot.

He groaned when lips wrapped around him again, this time the movement was faster, the hand that was stroking him was firmer and Jaskier moaned, the vibrations echoing through the Witcher's body and making him shiver.

He was panting, the sensations suddenly getting too much for him to take.

“Jaskier, I’m-” was all he managed to say before the bard lowered his lips, closing his eyes and groaning when his nose touched the Witcher's pubic hair. Geralt felt Jaskier's throat tight around him and couldn't help but move his hips forward while coming, moaning loud and hoarse, he could barely hear the gasp the bard made; pleasure running through his veins like a lightning, clouding his mind and making his vision blur.

Jaskier swallowed, the act making his throat even tighter, causing a wave of overstimulation on Geralt while he felt his cock throbbing. When the bard moved away, he looked at the Witcher, Jaskier was breathing hard, his lips wet and redish, tears in the corners of his eyes, but he was smiling.

"One time isn't enough for you, right?" he said, hands once again wrapping around the base of the cock, Geralt jerked his hips, he's still hard, but sensitive to touch.

Once would be enough, he's still hard, but if not stimulated again it wouldn't last long. This orgasm had tired him and with the addition of the potion, he's feeling much more than he should, he knew that continuing now would be on the border between pain and pleasure, but his body seemed to be begging for it, begging to feel tongue, lips, teeth, touches, everything Jaskier could give him.

The orgasm only seemed to increase that, perhaps some effect of the dopamine mixed with the potion, but one thing was certain: Geralt was totally _wrecked._ And he wanted even _more._

He nodded, receiving a sound of approval in response.

The bard continued to move his hands, his mouth now close to Geralt's navel, he bit hard the skin, hearing the Witcher grunt, but feeling the cock in his hand twitching. He did it again and Geralt let out a broken moan. 

Jaskier traced the Witcher's lips with his fingers, forcing him to open his mouth, Geralt got the message, sucking two of his fingers, coating them with saliva. The bard watched, his cock throbbing almost painfully against his pant, as the Witcher closed his eyes, licking the fingers as if he savored it.

"What do you want, Geralt?" he asked, hearing a whine as he pulled his fingers away, and was stared at by pitch black eyes “Do you want to come while I'm fucking you? Or do you want me to ride you until you come inside me?”

Geralt groaned, his mind spinning, he wanted _everything,_ he wanted to feel, he wanted Jaskier. He swallowed, still breathing hard.

“You” he said and Jaskier raised an eyebrow “You. Riding me.”

The bard grinned and stood up.

"Be good and wait, I'll get the oil" he said and Geralt almost whimpered again, already missing Jaskier's body heat next to him. He carefully watched Jaskier's every move, especially when the bard stopped in front of him untying his own pants and pulling them off, Jaskier was just as hard as he's, the red, long cock, the tip already wet, fuck, he's gorgeous.

Then, he was on top of Geralt, with the Witcher between his knees, almost sitting on his thigh.

"Can I touch you?" Geralt asked, Jaskier was still wearing his chemise, his collar untied leaving part of his chest exposed.

Jaskier nodded, humming melodically with a small smile as he opened the oil vial. Geralt groaned, finally moving his hand up Jaskier's thighs, he didn't know if it was the skin or his palm that was so warm.

The bard covered his own fingers with oil, biting his lips as he felt the Witcher's fingers caressing near his dick, Geralt looked at his own hands with attention while they explore the bard's body, using his nail to trace red lines on Jaskier's skin, seeing the goosebumps. Jaskier sigh softly, leaning over and kissing the Witcher's jaw, Geralt response as to claim the bard's lips, starting an intense kiss.

Jaskier supported his weight on one arm, planting a hand next to Geralt's head, kneeling over his body, Geralt took one hand to his waist, caressing the spot, while the other finally felt how soft the bard's hair was.

He brought his hand close to his own ass, caressing around his hole, but he wasn't in the mood to tease - not when Geralt was kissing him as if his life depended on it - he slowly penetrated his middle finger, letting out small broken moans on the Witcher's mouth.

Geralt groaned, realizing what Jaskier was doing, he wanted to see, but that meant having to change positions and stop touching and kissing the bard.

Jaskier licked and bit the lips that claimed his, gasping as he moved his finger back and forth, Geralt stroked the side of his body under his chemise, tightening his grip on his waist. He curled his finger, hitting the bundle of nerves and moaning loudly, breaking the kiss while arching his back.

"Fuck, Jask" Geralt groaned, he loved to hear the bard moaning like that, the sound went straight to his dick.

It didn't take long before Jaskier had three fingers inside him, opening and stretching, making his legs shake with the sensation, Geralt bit and sucked on his neck, marking the skin.

He thrust his fingers once more, biting his lip before moving away, forcing Geralt to let go of his waist - the Witcher made a sound of protest, but did it.

Jaskier smirked at Geralt, grabbing his cock and slowly sitting on it. Geralt leaned his head back, groaning, it was so extremely hot and tight, his entire body burned and he could hear the gasps and low moans that the bard made as the lenght slid in, he grip Jaskier's thigh hard.

The bard stared at him, his mouth slightly open, panting as he lifted and lowered his hips without increasing speed, he did this a few times until, when only the tip was inside, he sat down firmly, taking all Geralt's cock in one move.

They both moaned loudly, Geralt feeling the heat overwhelming him so suddenly, tightening around his cock and Jaskier feeling open and full, the cock inside him throbbing delightfully.

From then on Jaskier started to move faster, grining his hips every time he felt Geralt deep in him, testing his own stamina as he bounced on the Witcher's lap, clenching around the length and listening to the moans, whines and broken gasps both let out.

Geralt grip tighten, his fingers would for sure leave marks, and he moved his hips up while Jaskier went down, thrusting hard. The bard groaned loudly, the blunt head of the Witcher's cock wonderfully brushing his prostate as Geralt started to move.

The Witcher straightened up, sitting, the bard on his lap, the new position causing him to bury himself even deeper inside Jaskier, and claimed his lips again.

Both are moving their hips, Geralt with quick, strong and rhythmless thrusts, Jaskier grinding his hips and clenching each time the cock was fully inside him, neither of them would last long like this.

The Witcher brought his hand to Jaskier's neglected cock, wrapping around and without any teasing started to stroke up and down fast while fucking him hard. The bard moaned between the kiss, his mouth open made it easier for Geralt to explore each corner with his own tongue.

 _"Geralt!"_ he practically sobbed, closing his eyes and the Witcher felt a low sound of pride rumbles through his chest, he loved to see the bard losing his composure.

Jaskier continued to repeat his name, moaning and begging him "don't stop", Geralt wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing and bitting the curve of the bard's neck, feeling his control further and further away.

Jaskier curled his toes, the Witcher's hand going down and up his cock combined with the way Geralt's cock touched each nerve inside him, it's too much, sending shocks through his spine and he moaned loudly while coming and clenching around Geralt, getting impossibly tight. The Witcher needed just one more thrust, he bit the bard's shoulder, his vision turning white as he came hard inside Jaskier with a hoarse, muffled groan.

They held each other, panting, the waves of sensation calming and their heartbeat slowing, Geralt raised his head, his gaze meeting Jaskier. The bard brought a hand to his face, caressing his cheek, the Witcher leaning into the touch.

"I can see some of the gold now" he said, smiling beautifully.

And Geralt thought that even if the potion - and the side effect - was losing its effect, he knew that his body would always be wanting this touch, the attention and affection.

To be more specific.

He would always be wanting _Jaskier._

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter, thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)
> 
> if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖


End file.
